Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system has been known which includes a charger having a primary coil for outputting power by wireless without connection with a connector and a cellular phone having a secondary coil for receiving power supplied from the charger by wireless.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-67532 discloses a cellular phone which receives supply of power from an AC adapter when connected to the AC adapter and receives supply of power from a charger when inserted to the charger.
Conventionally, when an AC adapter and a cellular phone are connected and the cellular phone is inserted to a charger, the cellular phone may receive supply of power from the AC adapter and the charger. In this case, an excessive amount of power may possibly be supplied to the cellular phone. In order for the cellular phone to receive power from one of the AC adapter and the charger, the cellular phone is required to select one of the AC adapter and charger.
Accordingly, when power is supplied from a plurality of apparatuses to an electronic apparatus, the present invention allows selection of an apparatus to supply power to the electronic apparatus from the plurality of apparatuses.